


Piggy Problem

by MorgiSchmorgi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Breaking and Entering, Crying, Fat fetish, Homophobia, M/M, Magic, Rapid weight gain, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: America and France are lovers but England doesn't approve. Hate can be cruel . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> I slightly edited this to fix minor problems with it.
> 
> Old description: "Light maturity warning because of like one curse and fat fetish.  
> Here's something I've (technically) never done before! A fanfiction which so happens to be of my main pairing at the moment, FrUS. . . . New ideas pieced themselves together then in a way that was acceptable and I decided to write it at 7 PM. I finished at 1:10 AM but I think it was worth it because this may be some of my best literature in a while.  
> Though it didn't come out the way I envisioned it, I think this was better than what I originally had in mind anyways. Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes and that Iggy's such a butt in this fanfic :c"
> 
> (I'm uploading my old fanfics from DeviantART. This was originally uploaded on June 18th, 2013. Link: http://fav.me/d69obce)

“Iggy’s being a douche bag again.” Alfred complained to Francis. “He wouldn’t even let me get a word in this time.”

Francis looked at him with a frown. “It’s no use. He’s too stubborn,” he said. There are just some things you can’t force onto Arthur. They weren’t trying to force it onto him though. He takes things in all the wrong ways it seems.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have told him.” Alfred sighs.

“He would’ve found out eventually. I think its better that we did.” Francis replied though he wasn’t entirely sure his response was even a true statement. Francis and Alfred and just recently started dating and while there were mixed opinions on their relationship, most comments were positive. Out of all the negative comments however, Arthur’s was the nastiest and harshest. He disapproved of their relationship like it was the worst sin to exist. He has never sounded meaner in the entire time both countries knew him. Neither of them wanted to end their relationship just because of him though.

“Should I try again next week?” Alfred asked.

“ _Non._ We should leave him alone with his feelings so we don’t discourage changing his opinion.” His lover replied. He stood up from the couch he was sitting on and walked over to Alfred who was standing in the entrance of a hallway near a phone that he had used to call Arthur about a minute ago. He was red in the face, trying hard not to cry because heroes don’t cry, especially not with a pathetic reason like this. Francis hugged him and Alfred hugged back, still feeling bad about how his “older brother” rejected him for his actions. Arthur had mentioned never wanting to talk to them ever again and Alfred could barely imagine a life without one of his best friends (despite whatever Arthur has said about their “friendship” before).

Suddenly, Francis let go and spoke up. “Tomorrow’s the weekend. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Alfred looked at him with a soft smile. “Okay,” he said. Francis then grabbed his wrist gently and escorted him upstairs to the bedroom they shared.

\---

 _I don’t think I’ve ever heard of anything more repulsive,_ Arthur thought while lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling with what seemed like a permanent frown. He grumbled and thought some more, making himself feel worse. About a week ago, Francis had shared a piece of information with him that he wished he had never heard. He had already disappeared by the time everything clicked in his head, knowing that Francis knew what his reaction was going to be and fled as soon as possible. It was a smart move but it made Arthur angrier whenever he thought about it.

He had confronted Alfred about the news and made sure he knew how he felt about this gross couple of theirs. Alfred apparently didn’t get it because he received multiple phone calls from him about the subject and Arthur was getting tired of it. There was this nagging sensation in the back of his head that told him to do something that he may or may not regret and he’s been trying his hardest to resist it, but with all the thoughts he’s been having, the urge has been growing stronger and more unbearable.

Arthur sat up in his bed and slid out on the right side. He quickly dressed himself and threw on a thick coat to warm him from the nighttime cold. He took a wand out of a chest he unlocked and left the house after locking it again. Before long, he reached Francis’s residence.

Completely determined to go through with his plan, he broke into the house silently without a second thought. He crept up the stairs and opened the bedroom door to see them lying together, giving him a gut wrenching feeling which fueled his desire to go through with this plan.

Sliding his wand out of his coat pocket, he pointed it at Alfred and whispered some of his magic words and cast a spell on him. He left without being noticed and went straight to bed after returning home and putting away his wand.

\---

The next morning, Francis woke up before Alfred as always. It was nine. He usually sleeps until noon without an alarm clock or someone to wake him up anyways. He sat up in the bed, seeing there was no blanket to cover his legs. He looked to his left and saw Alfred buried under a giant mound of scrunched up comforters and sheets. He smiled at the back of Alfred’s head while he snored softly. Getting up, he went downstairs to make breakfast for himself. On the weekends, Francis makes breakfast for Alfred after he gets up so it’s not cold by the time noon comes around.

After he finished eating, he washed his dish and did other things to waste time. Alfred deserved a long rest after all the trouble Arthur’s been giving him lately. It’s been affecting him a lot worse than it’s been affecting Francis.

Francis heard Alfred call him from upstairs about two hours later. He could sense fear in the way he called him and he became concerned since he woke up two hours earlier than usually does. Something must be wrong. Francis swiftly climbed the flight of stairs and entered the room to see Alfred still buried under the covers. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

Alfred hesitated to answer him but eventually said, “Do you promise to not tell anyone?”

“Of course I won't tell,” Francis said with a concerned look and sat on the edge of the bed opposite of Alfred who turned face him as he moved his location.

“I don’t know how this happened. . .” Alfred began but paused as he tried to formulate a sentence. “Maybe you should just see for yourself.” He removed the blankets covering his body slowly to reveal a fattened version of his previously toned one that would make girls drool at the sight. He slept without a shirt on last night and the lack of clothing gave Francis a perfect view of his round gut. It wasn’t flabby like you usually see on a fat person, however. His young skin was still smooth and his belly was slightly pink near his slit of a belly button from a little bit of bloating. The skin wrapped around his hips giving him a cute muffin top which was only enhanced by how tight his boxers became after the sudden weight gain.

Francis may have stared at his plump body longer than he should have but he couldn’t pry his eyes away. His thighs and arms were thick and he had grown two mounds where his pecs used to be. His face was chubby and Francis could see a bit of a double chin underneath his jaw. Alfred was blushing hard now as Francis had thoughts he never thought would be triggered by something like this.

Alfred nervously coughed, snapping Francis out of his paralysis. Having his attention now, Alfred spoke and began to cover himself up with the blankets as he did. “S-so, what do you think? About how this happened, I mean.” He stuttered, still blushing.

“I don’t know.” He answered. “Do you think it could’ve been . . ?” Alfred looked up at Francis with scared eyes, knowing who he was suggesting. He embraced Francis suddenly, pressing his squishy body against Francis’. He hugged back and he heard Alfred choke up.

“I don’t want to loose him Francis!” Alfred wailed, giving up on preventing the waterworks. Francis patted and rubbed his back with care, hushing him.

“Please don’t cry. . .” he said to him but he didn’t get a response from his lover. One of his hands trailed down his back and slid in front of Alfred, rubbing his belly. This caused Alfred to gasp, letting go of Francis.

“You didn’t like that, did you?” Francis asked with a light blush, removing his hands. Alfred didn’t answer him right away but instead grabbed his hands and placed them on his belly.

“It felt good,” he said with a smile.


End file.
